Find You (Encontrarte)
by Luciaeverdeen
Summary: Prim ni Katniss Everdeen fueron cosechadas, tampoco Peeta Mellark. Katniss Everdeen es una joven que siempre ha luchado por mantener a su familia. Peeta Mellark es hijo del panadero del distrito 12 lo cual quiere decir que nunca ha sufrido por hambre como la mayoría del 12. Esta historia participa en el foro "el diente de león" está dedicada a "eternalreader15"
1. El comienzo

El comienzo.

**ESTA HISTORIA PARTICIPA EN EL FORO: "EL DIENTE DE LEÓN". EN EL RETO "PIDIENDO TESELAS"**

**ESTA DEDICADA A: "ETERNALREADER15" QUIEN PUBLICO LA IDEA Y YO ENCANTADA LA ACEPTE.**

-Los tributos de este año son Agnes Woods y Thomas Riced, los tributos del Distrito 12. ¡FECLICES JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE Y QUE LA SUERTE ESTE SIEMPRE DE SU LADO!- Termina de decir Effie Trinket, como odio la voz de esa mujer ya que cada vez que viene es solo para llevarse a dos chicos inocentes a un viaje sin retorno y sus familias son los que más sufren, la chica tiene 15 años y el chico 18 años, a los cuales conduce al interior del edificio de justica

La familia de la chica esta abrazada mientras lloran la pérdida de su hija, ellos son los "sastres" del distrito así que ella nunca ha tenido que cazar para sobrevivir como lo hago yo, era la menor ya que sus hermanas que tienen 16 y 18 respectivamente, la mayor está haciendo todo lo posible por no llorar pero no lo logra, mientras que la del medio está llorando desquiciadamente al hombro de su hermana, está en mi clase la conozco muy poco y que su nombre es Tania, solo he hablado con ella un par de veces gracias a que nos tocaba hacer juntas tareas para la escuela pero parece muy inocente y tímida al igual que yo.

La familia del chico o más bien debería decir Novia del chico, ya que era huérfano, sale corriendo hacia un rumbo desconocido mientras llora, así que no le tomo importancia ya que ha ocurrido varias veces, sé que la encontraran echa un ovillo en algún lugar del distrito y la llevaran con mi madre para que la sede y en días posteriores la obligue a comer y dormir.

Por ese motivo no pienso enamorarme y no es porque no quiera sino porque me da miedo que el día de la cosecha llegue y ocurra lo inevitable o peor aún que mis hijos sean cosechados, el cual es el mismo temor que tengo porque mi hermana Prim salga cosechada.

-¡KATNISS!- escucho que me gritan y volteo al origen del grito y veo a Prim corriendo hacia mí así que me agacho para quedar a su altura y recibirla con los brazos abiertos.

Le correspondo el abrazo de manera más fuerte agradeciendo que no haya sido cosechada, porque ella es demasiado inocente y pequeña para sufrir los horrores que he visto que sufren en los juegos del hambre.

-No fuimos cosechadas- dice en un susurro como si no lo pudiera creer.

-Si patito no lo fuimos- luego comienza a soltar lagrimas silenciosas así que me separo y le digo -¿Qué sucede?- solo niega con la cabeza mientras se limpia las lágrimas.

-Nada solo que estoy feliz de haber sobrevivido a mi primer año en la cosecha, ya que si hubiera salido cosechada, hubiera muerto en las primeras horas en la arena-

Eso me hace reflexionar, de que sinceramente eso es cierto, pero no pienso decírselo ya que eso la haría creer que es una inútil que no sabe sobrevivir.

-No digas eso ya que tus probabilidades de salir cosechada son casi nulas ya que nunca mientras yo pueda no vas a pedir teselas y si sales cosechada yo no lo pensare dos veces y me presentare como voluntaria con tal que no vayas a esos horrorosos juegos.- ella solo asiente, me levanto y la tomo de la mano para dirigirnos hacia dónde está mi madre y así poder retirarnos para ir a casa y comer lo que dejamos preparado para la cena.

-Catnip- la voz de Gale hace que nos paremos y nos volteemos hacia donde está el acompañado de su hermano Rory, el cual se le queda viendo a Prim intensamente provocando que ella se sonroje y se esconda detrás de mí, no sé qué sienten el uno por el otro pero tampoco me importa.

-Gale ¿Qué sucede?- digo ladeando la cabeza ya que siempre después de la cosecha todos aprovechan para ir con sus familias a cenar y festejar que ninguno fue cosechado.

-Solo veníamos a decirles que mi mamá dice que si nos reunimos para festejar que ninguno de nosotros salió cosechado y pues también de paso que pueda disfrutar mi última cena familiar ya que mañana entro a trabajar en las minas y no creo tiempo hacerlo- lo medito un tiempo, y es cierto lo que dice no me acordaba de que el ya tiene 18 años y ya no puede ir a los juegos del hambre, por lo tanto tampoco al colegio pero tendrá que ir a trabajar en las minas para poder llevar comida a su familia.

-Claro Gale, pero con una condición, nosotras llevamos también de nuestra comida para compartirla con ustedes- el hace una mueca de disgusto, pero sabe que no aceptare un no como respuesta, así que suelta un suspiro y dice.

-De acuerdo- dice resignado.

Volteo a ver a Prim y le digo.

-Prim ve y dile a mamá que vaya a casa por la comida que dejamos preparada y la ponga en recipientes transportables para llevarla con los Hawthorne que nos invitaron a cenar con ellos- ella solo asiente y sale corriendo a donde esta nuestra madre.

Ellas se abrazan y sueltan un par de lágrimas, yo solo las veo y pienso en que hubiera ocurrido con ella si Prim o yo hubiéramos sido cosechadas, si Prim hubiera sido cosechada creo que ninguna de las dos hubiéramos sobrevivido ya que lo más probable seria que una de las dos entrara en depresión y la otra no sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder haberlo superado por sí misma, y si yo hubiera salido cosechada entre ellas dos su hubieran apoyado mutuamente, bueno eso creo.

-Catnip, Catnip, ¡CATNIP!- La mano de Gale pasando frente a mi rostro hace que salga de mis pensamientos y voltee a verlo, me percato de que no está Rory con él, así que le pregunto.

-¿Y Rory?-

- Se fue con mi madre, pero cambiando de tema, Por un momento pensé que te habías ido con los tributos al capitolio o algo por el estilo- dice bromeando, así que solo ruedo los ojos, le doy un zape y le digo.

-No seas idiota- él se soba la cabeza con una mueca de dolor diciendo.

-Auch Catnip, aunque eres pequeña tienes las mano pesada- sé que solo lo dice jugando lo cual provoca que me ría.

-Ya no seas llorica y vámonos- el asiente, se da la vuelta y comienza a andar hacia la veta.

Estoy a punto de seguirlo cuando siento que me observan así que giro mi rostro para encontrarme con Peeta Mellark observándome, eso me incomoda ya que él no tiene muy buena fama que digamos, así que inmediatamente volteo mi rostro si sigo a Gale.

_**FIN PROV KATNISS**_

_**PROV PEETA.**_

-¡FELICES JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE Y QUE LA SUERTE ESTE SIEMPRE DE SU LADO!- Dice Effie Trinket con su voz cantarina y con su típico acento no hacen que te caiga muy bien que digamos.

Después se dirige al edificio de justicia con los dos pobres chicos que van a los juegos a su muerte segura, no es que sea pesimista pero no se ve que tengan ninguna posibilidad de sobrevivir.

Se siente como el ambiente se va relajando ya que todos se alegran de haber salido cosechados o que ya este fue su último año para poder participar en los juegos del hambre, aunque lo que sigue no es mucho mejor ya que tienes que trabajar en las minas y los riesgos en ese lugar son muy elevados ya que cada día que vas a trabajar no sabes si vas a volver a ver a tu familia o no.

Busco a Katniss con la mirada como siempre lo hago, pero claro sin que se dé cuenta, ya que luego pensaría que soy un acosador o algo por el estilo, luego llega su hermana menor Primrose la cual ni siquiera parece su hermana, digo Katniss tiene los típicos rasgos de la gente de la veta, piel aceitunada, cabello castaño y especialmente los ojos grises, mientras que Primrose es de piel blanca, cabello rubio y ojos azules, pero ellas no tienen la culpa ya que su padre era minero y digo era ya que hace unos 4 años, creo, murió en un accidente minero y su madre era la hija de los boticarios del distrito, nadie cree que haya dejado su vida de "lujo" como es la del comerciante en el distrito 12 por una de un minero, pero como dicen el amor es ciego.

Su amigo Gale creo que se llama, se acerca con su hermano a donde están ellas y hablan de algo que no escucho, pero hace que Katniss mande a su hermana con su madre y se queda viendo hacia la nada, veo que Gale también mando a su hermano con su madre, dejándolos a los dos solos.

Eso provoca que me hierva la sangre y quiera ir a golpearlo en ese preciso instante, pero me controlo ya que eso solo provocaría afectar más mi fama de buscapleitos, ya que digamos que siempre estoy metido en peleas, pero no son sin ningún motivo, siempre es o porque insinúan cosas entre Katniss y Gale que no son o no quiero que sean ciertas u otras de que la acusan de puta, marimacha, ladrona, entre muchas otras.

-Ey Peeta, ya deja de mirarla como si se fuera a esfumar si dejas de hacerlo- Dice mi hermano Will, a pesar de ser el hermano del medio, no deja de molestarme y más desde que nuestro hermano mayor Peter se casó y dejo de vivir con nosotros se ha hecho mucho mas insoportable, pero eso me pasa por ser el hermano menor como él dice.

-No es cierto- digo volteándolo a ver, niega con la cabeza.

-Si como no y yo soy el mejor hermano de Panem, Peeta se ve a kilómetros que estás enamorado de esa chica y que babeas por ella- estoy a punto de decirle que no se meta en donde no le hablan cuando me interrumpe- Pero es tu problema si te le acercas a hablarle o no, pero recuerda lo que le paso a papá-

-Claro que lo recuerdo- y como olvidarlo si mi padre estaba enamorado de la madre de katniss pero él nunca le dijo sus sentimientos hacia ella así que sin conocerlos termino huyendo con un minero.

-Entonces que esperas porque te la van a ganar- señala a Gale y a Katniss los cuales están riendo muy animadamente, solo niego con la cabeza y le digo.

-Eso ya lo sé pero no creo que aun sea el momento indicado-

-Entonces mientras esperas ya sabes que hacer- se retira.

Y claro que lo sé si el mismo fue quien me dio la idea.

El día que se enteró de lo que sentía por Katniss y aun no le decía a ella me dio la brillante idea de que para olvidarla estuviera con varias chicas lo cual funciono pero luego fui ganándome la fama de ser también un mujeriego que solo quiere acostarse con las mujeres que se le atraviesan en el camino al principio si sirvió para olvidarme de ella pero después ya no porque siempre que estoy con ellas pienso en ella, sé que eso está mal y más porque esto me sucede por ser tan estúpido y no querer decirle mis sentimientos.

Volteo a verla por última vez antes de retirarme, pero pocos segundos después ella se percata de mi mirada y sus ojos se encuentran con los míos, pero no dura demasiado porque ella asustada rápidamente aparta su mirada y se va tras Gale.

Solo suspiro decepcionado ya que supongo que ella actuó de esa manera gracias a la famita que me cargo e insisto eso me pasa por ser tan estúpido y cobarde como para decirle que la amo, a lo lejos veo a Primrose diciéndome con la cabeza de que vaya con Katniss pero yo solo sonrió y niego con la cabeza mientras la agacho, Aparte de mi hermano y mi padre ella es la única que sabe de mis sentimientos hacia Katniss y no es porque se lo haya dicho si no porque en más de una ocasión me encontró espiando a su hermana pero ella solo reía y no decía nada al respecto cosa que agradezco mucho.

Mi camino a casa no es el mejor ya que Will siguió molestándome todo el camino con el tema respecto a Katniss.

HOLA AQUÍ ESTOY CON UNA NUEVA HISTORIA QUE COMO YA VIERON PARTICIPA EN EL FORO EL DIENTE DE LEÓN, LOS INVITO A QUE PASEN A VER ENSERIO LES GUSTARA FORMAR PARTE DE EL.

COMENTEN QUE LES PARECIO.

NO DUDEN EN MANDARME UN MENSAJE AQUÍ O EN TWITTER PARA DARME IDEAS, MANDARME MUTOS OIR NO ACTUALIZAR O SIMPLEMENTE PASAR A SALUDAR.

BESOS ATTE: LUCIAEVERDEEN.


	2. ¿Qué es esto que siento en mi pecho?

¿Qué es esto que estoy sintiendo en mi pecho?

**ESTA HISTORIA PARTICIPA EN EL FORO: "EL DIENTE DE LEÓN". EN EL RETO "PIDIENDO TESELAS"**

**ESTA DEDICADA A: "ETERNALREADER15" QUIEN PUBLICO LA IDEA Y YO ENCANTADA LA ACEPTE.**

* * *

><p><strong>PROV KATNISS.<strong>

Sigo a Gale en silencio, ninguno de los dos somos de muchas palabras por lo que no decimos nada, cosa que me agrada mucho.

Todo el trayecto pienso en porque Peeta Mellark estaba mirándome, nunca he hablado con él, incluso después de aquel incidente con los panes quemados que paso hace algunos años, nunca le di las gracias por ello y mucho menos ahora que tiene la fama de que se ha acostado con la mayoría de las chicas de la escuela, así que decidí dejarlo atrás para no tener que acercarme a el y piensen que soy una cualquiera que busca acostarse con él.

Llegamos a la casa Hawthorne en donde ya están mi madre y Prim presentes, una pequeña y alegre Posy llega corriendo a recibirnos, especialmente a mí ya que apenas cruzo el umbral de la puerta ella ya está abrazada con un brazo a mi pierna diciendo.

-Kani, Kani, por favor- ella agita su bracito libre, yo solo rio ante su forma de decir mi nombre ya que solo tiene 5 años y no puede pronunciar muy bien ciertas palabras y la cargo mientras me dirijo a la sala donde estaban todos esperándonos.

-Katniss, me alegro de que tu familia y tú hayan aceptado nuestra invitación- Dice Hazel mientras se levanta del sofá y me abraza.

-No hay de que Hazel y al contrario nosotras estamos agradecidas por su generosa invitación y que nos hayan dejado traer también de nuestra comida para compartirla con ustedes- sonríe y asiente para después decir.

-Pues ¿qué estamos esperando?, vamos a cenar antes de que se enfrié.- dicho esto intenta tomar a Posy de mis brazos pero no se deja y te aferra a mi cuello mientras esconde su cabeza en el mismo.

-No te preocupes yo la llevo- le digo a Hazel mientras me voy al comedor con la pequeña Posy aun colgando de mu cuello.

Cuando estamos todos sentados la cena transcurre entre risas e historias que contaban mi madre i Hazel haciéndonos sonrojar a todos en más de una ocasión especialmente a mí.

Veo el pequeño reloj que hay en la sala y descubro que es la 1:00 de la mañana así que me apresuro a decir.

-Bueno muchas gracias por la cena pero ya es tarde y tenemos que regresar a nuestra casa- mi madre y Prim asienten mientras recogen nuestras cosas.

-Muchas gracias a ustedes por haber venido a acompañarnos- Dice Hazel seguida de Gale mientras nos acompañan a la salida.

- Las acompaño ya que es tarde y no creo que sea muy seguro- Dice Gale, no me da tiempo de negarme ya que sale seguido de mi madre y Prim así que suspiro resignada y los sigo.

Prim y mi madre van frente a nosotras, lo bueno es que nuestra casa está a solo 5 cuadras de las de los Hawthorne.

-Gracias por acompañarnos a pesar de que mañana tienes que madrugar-digo mientras le doy un beso en la mejilla y me voy a mi casa.

Estoy por entrar a mi casa cuando de pronto Gale me detiene tomándome del brazo, no dice nada por unos segundos pareciendo como si me quisiera decir algo pero al parecer se arrepiente y dice otra cosa.

-¿Iras el domingo al bosque?- es raro que me pregunte eso ya que todos los días voy al bosque a cazar.

-Claro que voy a ir, ya sabes que si no voy un día me quedo sin comer dos- eso es cierto y ahora que tengo que cazar doble para mi familia como la de él es más obvio que tengo que ir.

-Entonces te espero el domingo en nuestro lugar de siempre, adiós- dicho esto me suelta y da media vuelta para caminar de vuelta a su casa.

Yo entro a la mía y me dirijo a mi habitación en donde apenas me acuesto me quedo dormida.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Los días pasan y llega el día viernes, el cual es el día en el que comienzan los juegos, en los cuales lamentablemente mueren Agnes y Thomas en el baño de sangre, la primera gracias a un cuchillo que le clavaron en el corazón y el segundo gracias a una lanza que le atravesó el cráneo.

Horas después trajeron con mi madre a la chica que era la novia de Thomas con sus muñecas y parte de su cuello cortados, ella ya venía medio muerta así que mi madre solo le dio un calmante para que se durmiera y ya nunca más fuera a despertar y pudiera reencontrarse con su novio.

Salgo de la casa para no escuchar los gritos de la madre de la chica por lo que me dirijo al bosque.

Al cruzar la cerca tomo mi arco y flechas más por defensa propia que para cazar ya que no me siento de ánimos para ello, así que me dirijo al lago que descubrió mi padre para pensar, en el camino me encuentro con un par de ardillas y aves a las cuales le lanzo una flecha sin pensarlo dos veces, también encuentro varias frutas maduras las cuales recolecto hasta tener prácticamente mi bolsa llena, es gracioso que cuando vengo sin ningún motivo recolecto y cazo más cosas que cuando vengo solamente a ello.

Cuando llego al lago dejo mis cosas y me desvisto hasta quedar en ropa interior y entro a nadar, mientras lo hago pienso en la chica que llevaron a casa esta mañana en lo que hizo y solamente porque el capitolio le arrebato a la persona que amaba, pienso en lo que se debe de sentir eso que quieras mucho a una persona y que después se te sea arrebatada no puedashacer nada al respecto, pienso en que se sentiría si Prim fuera cosechada y yo no pudiera hacer nada al respecto, también pienso en Tania en cómo estaba devastada porque su hermana fue cosechada y en cómo debe de estar ahorita, así que decido ir a regalarle un poco de la fruta que acabo de recolectar y platicar con ella y tratar de ser su amiga.

Salgo del lago, me visto y tomo mis cosas para dirigirme a mi casa y preparar una canasta con la fruta que le voy a llevar a Tania.

Estoy frente al taller de costura de su familia, entro y encuentro a su padre, un hombre no mayor de los cuarenta años, en el mostrador por Tania.

-Buenas tardes señor Woods, soy Katniss Everdeen, compañera de Tania en la escuela- le digo tendiéndole la mano, la cual el acepta inmediatamente.

-Buenas Tardes Katniss, un placer conocerte, ¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece?- dice amablemente.

-Solo vengo a visitar a su hija, si no es mucha molestia- digo cortésmente.

-Claro que no hay problema, ella está en su taller puedas entrar por la puerta de afuera que está aquí al lado- dice señalándome por la ventana.

-Muchas gracias señor Woods, que pase buenas tardes- Digo antes de salir.

-Igualmente Katniss, fue un placer conocerte- alcanzo a escuchar antes de que se cierre la puerta.

Llego a la puerta que me dijo en señor Woods, toco pero nadie responde así que abro la puerta la cual por suerte no tenía llave. Me sorprende la escena que encuentro tras abrir la misma.

Tania esta tirada sobre una mesa sin blusa ni sostén y su falda remangada, mientras que Peeta está sobre ella al igual sin camisa y su pantalón a medio bajar.

Me sonrojo y tiro la canasta que tenía en las manos, al mismo tiempo que siento un sensación extraña en mi estómago y ellos voltean a verme.

Salgo corriendo antes de que cualquiera de los dos diga algo y pensando ¿Qué es esto que estoy sintiendo?

**FIN PROV KATNISS.**

**PROV PEETA.**

Hoy es viernes lo cual quiere decir que hoy comienzan los juegos, espero que este año Gane alguien del doce y no tanto por los beneficios que le trae al distrito tener un vencedor si no porque uno de los dos chicos que son llevados en contra de su voluntad pueda volver a reunirse con su familia y seres queridos.

Desgraciadamente eso no ocurre ya que el chico llamado Thomas es asesinado a sangre fría por el chico del 1 lanzándole una lanza enterrándosela en el cráneo, mientras a la chica llamada Agnes murió a manos de la tributo del 2 la cual le enterró un cuchillo justo en el corazón, después de esto ya no es obligatorio ver los juegos ya que no hay nadie de tu distrito a quien apoyar.

Decido salir a caminar antes de que mi madre regrese y me haga trabajar, y así poder despejar mi mente para cuando eso ocurra, camino un par de calles cuando encuentro a Tania, la hermana de Agnes, la cual está en la misma clase que yo, casi nunca habla porque es muy tímida o eso parece.

Está sentada fuera del taller de su familia, me acerco más y descubro que está llorando. Me siento a un lado de ella y la consuelo hasta que deja de llorar y se queda viendo a la nada, después de unos minutos se percata de que estoy aquí y dice.

-Siento mucho que estés aquí-

-No hay de que solo quiero ayudarte- dicho esto sin previo aviso comienza a besarme, trato de separarla pero ella se sienta a horcadas sobre mi evitando que me levante, no le correspondo el beso porque no es correcto después de que estuvo llorando y tampoco siento nada por ella solo por Katniss.

De solo recordarla hace unos días que fue la última vez que la vi y de hecho se veía más hermosa que nuca con ese vestido que tenía puesto, pero también recuerdo como estaba riendo muy animadamente con su "amigo" Gale.

Le correspondo el beso a Tania pensando en Katniss en que es ella a la que estoy besando y tocando, seguimos así gracias a la falta de aire.

-Vamos a un lugar más privado- le digo para poder terminar con esto.

-Sígueme- se levanta de mi regazo y me arrastra hasta un cuarto a un lado del taller, apenas cierra la puerta se lanza sobre mí.

No sé si cerró la puerta con llave o no lo hizo ya que lo único que quiero es estar con ella pensando en que es Katniss, yo sé que eso está mal pero no me importa ya que sé que es muy difícil que este con Katniss de esta manera.

Nos seguimos besando y la siento sobre la mesa que está en el cuarto, le quito la blusa y comienzo a besarla en el cuello y masajearle los pechos sobre el sostén mientras que ella también me besa el cuello, no dura mucho tiempo con el sostén puesto ya que ella misma se lo quita dejándome ver su pechos, comienzo a chuparlos, pellizcarlos y morderlos mientras ella se retuerce de placer, cuanto daría por que fuera katniss la que estuviera retorciéndose de placer y no ella.

Me quita la camisa y comienza a masajearme el torso y la espalda y poco después también mi miembro sobre la tela del pantalón para después desabrochármelo al igual yo le remango la falda y le quito las bragas para después introducir uno de mis dedos en su interior, estoy a punto de provocarle un orgasmo justo cuando un golpe seco proveniente de la entrada nos hace parar.

Alcanzo a ver a Katniss antes de que salga corriendo, comienzo a vestir para después perseguirla, pero la pierdo de vista y me quedo parado en medio de la plaza mientras pienso.

¿Qué es esto que siento en mi pecho?

* * *

><p><strong>Hola después de un mes actualice este fic, pero es que antes tenía que terminar el otro que estaba pendiente.<strong>

**Comenten que les pareció.**

**Besos Atte: LuciaEverden.**


	3. Didas Sobre Sentimientos

Dudas sobre sentimientos.

**ESTA HISTORIA PARTICIPA EN EL FORO: "EL DIENTE DE LEÓN". EN EL RETO "PIDIENDO TESELAS"**

**ESTA DEDICADA A: "ETERNALREADER15" QUIEN PUBLICO LA IDEA Y YO ENCANTADA LA ACEPTE.**

* * *

><p><strong>PROV KATNISS.<strong>

"_Salgo corriendo antes de que cualquiera de los dos diga algo y pensando ¿Qué es esto que estoy sintiendo?"_

Corro sin rumbo fijo hasta que llego al bosque, al lago de mi padre para ser exactos, nuevamente, me quito mis zapatos y me levanto el pantalón y me siento en la orilla mientras sumerjo mis pies y apoyo mi cabeza sobre mis rodillas.

No sé cuando comenzaron a escurrir lágrimas por mis mejillas, me las limpio con el dorso de la mano, tampoco sé porque estoy llorando realmente ya que no siento nada por Peeta Mellark ¿o sí?

No, no siento nada por él, me digo a mi misma, ya que nunca hemos hablado directamente el único contacto que hemos tenido fue aquella vez del pan quemado y eso ni siquiera cuenta ya que solo nos dirigimos una mirada la cual duro solamente unos segundos.

Entonces ¿Por qué me dolió tanto encontrarlo de esa manera?, también cuando escucho a las chicas de la escuela platicando de cómo se acuestan con el como si nada y cosas así no puedo evitar que se forme un nudo en el estómago.

Con todos esos pensamientos regreso a mi casa ya que está anocheciendo y es peligroso estar aquí desarmada. Cuando llego a casa Prim y mi madre están dormidas cosa que agradezco enormemente ya que no estoy de humor para que me ataquen con preguntas que no pensaba responder.

Me ducho y después me acuesto con un solo pensamiento rondando por mi cabeza.

"_No pienso enamorarme y si lo hago solo espero que sea de la persona indicada"._

Después caigo dormida.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Llega el día domingo y es el día en el que me voy a reunir con Gale en el bosque por lo que me levanto temprano, incluso antes de que amanezca para poder aprovechar el día y poder cazar todo lo que nos sea posible juntos.

Cuando llego a nuestro punto de encuentro que es una gran roca a unos 100 metros de la cerca él ya está allí despellejando un par de ardillas que supongo acaba de recoger de sus trampas, yo igual en el camino cace tres aves que ahora están guardadas en mi bolsa de caza.

-Hey Catnip- dice cuando tomo lugar a su lado y acomodo mis cosas para poder comenzar a despellejar las presas al igual que él lo está haciendo.

-Hey Gale- le respondo al mismo tiempo que saco un ave y le arranco sus plumas de un solo estirón.

Hoy no fue uno de los mejores días de caza ya que muchos de los animales que intentábamos cazar se percataban rápidamente de nuestra presencia y salían corriendo al igual que la fruta y las bayas que estaban mordisqueadas o podridas, así que decidimos sentarnos en la roca nuevamente para repartir las presas.

-Catnip- dice Gale de pronto.

-Mande Gale- respondo entretenida contando las pocas bayas que tenemos para dividirlas, cuando de pronto toma una de mis manos haciendo que me detenga en seco y voltee a verlo sorprendida.

-Catnip, tengo algo muy importante que decirte.-

-¿Qué sucede?- digo temiendo que sea una mala noticia o algo por el estilo.

-Catnip, tu sabes que llevamos varios años de conocernos así que gracias a este tiempo he descubierto que siento algo por ti- me quedo helada ante esas palabras ya que nunca he visto a Gale de otra manera más que solamente como un hermano mayor, por lo que le digo.

-Gale yo también siento algo por ti, pero solamente es cariño como si fueras el hermano mayor que nunca tuve-

-Ya lo sé pero piénsalo, piensa en todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, considera que si fuéramos algo más podríamos apoyarnos mucho más en todo-

-Perdón Gale pero como ya dije, en ti solamente veo a un hermano no más, lo siento.- digo guardando las cosas y me retiro dejándolo allí sentado.

-Lo entiendo, Adiós y Cuídate Catnip- alcanzo a escuchar a lo lejos ya que ya estoy a varios metros de él dándole la espalda.

No puedo creer lo que me acaba de decir, me dijo que me ama, pero no yo misma me dije que no me iba a enamorar y pienso cumplirlo por un tiempo más y tampoco siento lo mismo por el que lo que siente por mí.

Pasan las semanas y Gale no vuelve a hablar del tema y yo tampoco lo hago, pero se encuentra más distante de lo normal.

Desgraciadamente estamos pasando por una mala temporada de caza ya que no ha llovido por un buen tiempo provocando que los animales huyan en busca de agua y las frutas no maduren a tiempo o se echen a perder muy rápido.

Poco a poco comienza a escasear la comida en nuestras casas que hasta incluso Rory tuviera que pedir teselas aunque Gale no quisiera. Por suerte no he dejado que Prim pida teselas por lo que yo lo hago, aunque aún así la comida no es suficiente por lo que mi madre y yo tenemos que dividir nuestra comida para que Prim pueda comer bien aunque nosotras no lo hagamos.

Comienzo a perder el poco peso que tenía provocando que se me marquen las costillas pero logro soportar el hambre con tal de que Prim pueda comer sanamente, a pesar de que esta semana entramos al colegio.

\/\/\/\/\/\

Estoy en el colegio platicando con Madge la cual literalmente me hizo que me comiera uno de los dos sándwiches que había traído para el almuerzo, sé que lo hizo a propósito por lo que no tarde mucho en tomarlo más que nada porque el hambre me gano.

-No tenías por qué haberme dado ese sándwich- digo cuando me lo termino.

-Claro que tenía, katniss eres mi amiga y me preocupo por que no puedas comer mientras que yo tengo comida de sobra la cual puedo compartir contigo-

-Muchas gracias entonces Madge-

-No hay de que para eso estamos las amigas-

Madge ha sido mi amiga desde los 11 años ya que ninguna de las dos somos de muchas palabras, somos tímidas y además somos solitarias por una u otra cosa terminamos comiendo en el almuerzo juntas y platicando poco una sobre la otra y también se preocupa por mi aunque casi no lo demuestra ya que sabe que no me gusta eso, pero cuando lo hace es cuando ya no soporta verme en alguna mala situación como este.

De pronto siento como me jalan del brazo y me levantan de la silla en donde estoy sentada, para encontrarme con Axel Trove un chico de mi clase al cual nunca le he dirigido ni siquiera una mirada, me mira con ¿Lujuria? Reflejada en sus ojos por lo que bajo mi mirada tímida y avergonzada por la forma en que me mira.

-Everdeen escuche que tu familia este sufriendo una escasez de comida así que te propongo un trato- no levanto la vista esperando que me suelte y pueda irme pero no lo hace, al contrario me toma de la barbilla bruscamente y comienza a decir nuevamente.

-También por lo que escuche sigues siendo virgen o bueno eso quiero creer, así que el trato es, me dejas acostarme contigo y yo a cambio te doy comida suficiente para ti y tu familia durante una semana- Abro los ojos como platos ante tal propuesta, literalmente me está diciendo que le de mi virginidad a cambio de comida.

-¡No!- Exploto al fin, está bien que quiero lo mejor para mi madre y Prim pero no pienso rebajarme hasta tanto por lo que comienzo a forcejear para que me suelte pero él me toma más fuerte del brazo y la barbilla, y me arrastra por un par de metros a pesar de estar forcejeando, hasta que siento que me lo quitan de encima y caigo al piso.

**FIN PROV KATNISS.**

**PROV PEETA.**

Ya han pasado varias semanas desde que ocurrió en incidente con Katniss, también varias semanas desde que me acosté con una chica, no tanto porque no quiera hacerlo si no porque me da vergüenza ya que solo me acuesto con ellas por olvidar a Katniss y desde que me descubrió con Tania me da tanta vergüenza que prefiero no hacer nada con ellas.

No la he visto desde entonces cosa que agradezco ya que no sé con qué cara verla después de eso por lo que he estado considerando ya decirle lo que siento por ella y aceptar lo que me vaya a contestar y si es un no lo entiendo ya que ni siquiera yo querría estar conmigo mismo en estos momentos y si me acepta seré el hombre más feliz de toda Panem.

\/\/\/\/\/\

Regresamos al colegio y todo es como siempre las mismas clases aburridas, los mismos compañeros de siempre, y también las chocas de siempre que se me insinúan en cualquier momento pero esta vez las ignoro.

-¡NO!- se escucha que gritan por lo que me aproximo al origen del grito y no me gusta con lo que me encuentro.

Katniss está forcejeando contra Axel Trove un chico de nuestra clase que tiene una fama parecida a la que yo tengo, solamente que él es conocido por acostarse con chicas de la Veta que están sufriendo de hambre y a cambio les da comida.

No es que a él le sobre la comida pero como es hijo único y sus padre son los encargados del hotel en el que se hospedan los agentes de la paz que vienen se puede decir que son los ricos del distrito.

Observo a Katniss la cual está más delgada de lo normal así que he de suponer que Axel le ofreció uno de sus "famosos" tratos y ella se negó por lo cual él la está jalando a pesar de que ella está forcejeando por lo que corro hacia donde están ellos y se lo quitó de encima.

Pienso en lo que le quería hacer a Katniss así que comienzo a golpearlo sin piedad hasta que nos separan, pero no sin antes haberle roto el labio y puesto un ojo morado al igual que su mejilla. Yo tampoco Salí ileso ya que logro darme un par de golpes en el ojo derecho dejándomelo morado e hinchado.

-¿Qué rayos te sucede Mellark?- Dice enojado mientras me escupe la sangre que tenía en la boca en mi rostro.

-Nada solo quería defenderla- le respondo igual de enfadado mientras sacudo la cabeza para poder quitarme parte de la sangre que me escupió.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Acaso ya la tenías reservada para ti?- vuelve a preguntar burlón.

-Está bien que tengo fama de mujeriego, pero no soy como tú- digo a la defensiva.

-No te hagas es chistoso Mellark, todos aquí sabemos que tú te has tirado a tantas chicas como lo he hecho yo-

-Si pero te recuerdo que ellas vienen a mí no voy yo y las busco para ofrecerles comida a cambio de que se acuesten conmigo o las fuerzo a hacer algo que no quieren- respondo.

-Pero así es más divertido y mucho más cuando son tan guapas como ella- dice señalando a Katniss la cual esta abrazada a Madge llorando, eso hace que me enoje más y comience a forcejear para ir a golpearlo nuevamente hasta que lo logro ya alcanzo a darle un par de golpes nuevamente antes de que me vuelvan a separar de él.

-Nunca más vayas a decir eso nuevamente si no quieres quedarte sin dientes y algo más- eso hace que se asuste y comience a retroceder y después salga de mi vista.

Solo bufo enojado hasta que me sueltan y me percato de que eran mi hermano Will y un amigo del mismo, solo asiento en señal de agradecimiento por haberme detenido antes de cometer una locura.

Me aproximo a donde esta Katniss Abrazada a Madge llorando y eso hace que sienta una punzada en mi corazón.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado.<strong>

**Pasen a leer mis otras historias.**

**No olviden comentar que les pareció.**

**Besos Atte: LuciaEverdeen**


	4. Te Amo Katniss Everdeen

Te amo Katniss Everdeen.

_**ESTA HISTORIA PARTICIPA EN EL FORO: "EL DIENTE DE LEÓN". EN EL RETO "PIDIENDO TESELAS"**_

_**ESTA DEDICADA A: "ETERNALREADER15" QUIEN PUBLICO LA IDEA Y YO ENCANTADA LA ACEPTE.**_

_**PROV KATNISS.**_

"-¡No!- Exploto al fin, está bien que quiero lo mejor para mi madre y Prim pero no pienso rebajarme hasta tanto por lo que comienzo a forcejear para que me suelte pero él me toma más fuerte del brazo y la barbilla, y me arrastra por un par de metros a pesar de estar forcejeando, hasta que siento que me lo quitan de encima y caigo al piso."

Me arrastro unos centímetros para alejarme de él, Madge, que se arrodillo para ayudarme, me abraza e instantáneamente escondo mi cabeza en su pecho y comienzo a llorar.

Lloro todo lo que me he estado conteniendo estos últimos días. Lloro porque he estado pasando una mala temporada de caza. Lloro por que no puedo llevar suficiente comida a la mesa para, Prim, mi madre y yo. Lloro de impotencia por no poder hacer nada al respecto. Finalmente Lloro por lo que me acaba de ofrecer Axel, ser una cualquiera a cambio de comida.

De pronto se escuchan unos golpes seguidos de unos gritos.

"-Si pero te recuerdo que ellas vienen a mí no voy yo y las busco para ofrecerles comida a cambio de que se acuesten conmigo o las fuerzo a hacer algo que no quieren"- Dice enfadada una voz que no reconozco pero supongo que ha de ser de la persona que me quito a Axel de encima.

Decido sacar un poco mi cabeza para lograr ver de reojo de quien se trata pero solo veo a Axel apuntándome mientras dice.

-"Pero así es más divertido y mucho más cuando son tan guapas como ella"- Dicho esto vuelvo a esconder mi cabeza avergonzada.

Se vuelven a escuchar un par de golpes seguidos del grito de la otra persona.

-"Nunca más vayas a decir eso nuevamente si no quieres quedarte sin dientes y algo más"- escucho unos pasos alejándose y otros acercándose a donde estoy acurrucada con Madge, por lo que me aferro más a ella, temiendo que se Axel volviendo para ofrecerme nuevamente su sucio "trato".

Siento te me aprietan ligeramente el hombro por lo que estoy completamente segura de que no es Axel ya que él me hubiera jalado bruscamente como ya lo había hecho anteriormente, así que decido voltear la cabeza para ver quién es y me sorprende lo que veo.

Es Peeta Mellark, el cual tiene unas ligeras cortadas en el rostro, pero lo más notable es el golpe en su ojo derecho. Así que supongo que fue el quien me defendió pero como quiera decido preguntarle.

-¿Fuiste tú?- No digo nada mas ya que el inmediatamente lo entiende y responde.

-Si- dice mientras aparta la mirada.

-Gracias- es lo único que puedo decir mientras le dedico una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Esto hace que voltee a verme y se levante para después ayudarme para que yo también lo haga, volteo a ver a Madge para agradecerle por lo que hizo por mí hace unos momentos pero apenas lo hago ella ya se había levantado y estaba caminando en una dirección contraria a la nuestra.

Miro a Peeta para agradecerle nuevamente y despedirme de el para después volver a mi casa. Al verlo me percato de que su ojo derecho está comenzando a hincharse por lo que inmediatamente digo.

-Peeta, vamos con mi madre para que te cure las heridas y te de algo para que se baje la hinchazón de tu ojo- no pe dejo decir nada ya que inmediatamente lo arrastro hasta mi casa para llevarlo con mi madre.

Al llegar con mi madre no luce sorprendida por lo que deduzco que Axel ya ha de haber venido a que lo curaran, mentalmente me reprendo por no haber llegado antes para estar aquí y haberle cerrado la puerta en la cara.

Cuando termina con Peeta decido acompañarlo ya que no estoy de humor para soportar las preguntas de mi madre que de seguro me hará al rato cuando regrese a la casa.

El camino a la panadería transcurre en silencio, pero de pronto viene a mi cabeza una pregunta que llevo pensando desde que supe que fue el quien me defendió.

-¿Por qué?- eso hace que se pare en seco y voltee a verme, veo un rastro de duda en su rostro antes de que me pregunte

-¿Por qué, que?- ni siquiera yo sé qué contestarle ya que esa pregunta no solo la tengo desde que me defendió sino más bien desde el incidente de aquel pan quemado que me arrojo hace unos años atrás. Pero no creo que lo recuerde, por lo que digo.

-¿Por qué me defendiste?, no es que no esté agradecida, al contrario estoy muy agradecida, si no ¿Por qué me defendiste a mí?, si nunca hemos hablado ni nada por el estilo- lo digo de la forma más amable que puedo ya que no quiero sonar como una mal agradecida.

-Te defendí porque ya sé cómo es Axel, se los tratos que hace, tampoco puedo decir mucho de él ya que yo tampoco soy un santo, pero como le dije a él, nunca fuerzo a alguien a hacer lo que no quiere y menos si es una mujer- dice serio.

-Gracias, Nuevamente- Digo ya que no me esperaba esa respuesta, por lo que también decido preguntarle por lo del pan pero al parecer lee mis pensamientos por que dice.

-¿Recuerdas aquel día en el que te arroje el pan?- no digo nada solo asiento con la cabeza- Lo hice a propósito, queme aquellos panes para que mi madre decidiera no venderlos, claro, recibí un par de golpes por ello, pero no sentí nada ¿Sabes por qué?-

-No- respondo en un susurro mientras bajo la cabeza avergonzada.

-Porque lo hice para ayudar a la niña que me tiene como loco desde aquella vez que canto frente a toda la clase cuando teníamos 5 años- Dice mientras me toma ligeramente de la barbilla para levantar mi rostro y mis ojos se encuentren con los suyos.

Me sonrojo a más no poder y no digo nada ya que sus palabras me dejaron sin habla.

-Te amo Katniss Everdeen-

_**FIN PROV KATNISS.**_

_**PROV PEETA.**_

"Me aproximo a donde esta Katniss Abrazada a Madge llorando y eso hace que sienta una punzada en mi corazón."

Me arrodillo para quedar frente a ellas y volteo a ver a Madge para pedirle permiso de acercarme a lo cual ella me sonríe y asiente con la cabeza.

Coloco una mano en el hombro de Katniss para consolarla y transmitirle seguridad ya que me duele verla de esa manera y más si fue Axel quien le provoco eso.

Eso hace que voltee a verme tímidamente, para después preguntarme.

-¿Fuiste tú?- sé que se refiere a que si fui yo quien la defendió, pero por su tono de voz presiento que ella estaba esperando a otra persona.

-Si- respondo decepcionado, pero ella no parece notarlo por lo cual aparto mí vista de la de ella para que no vea lo que me provocaron sus palabras.

-Gracias- escucho que responde por lo cual volteo a verla y descubro que tiene dibujada una sonrisa de agradecimiento la cual le correspondo de la misma manera.

Me levanto y la ayudo a hacer lo mismo, ella voltea a ver a su amiga pero esta ya se había levantado y se alejaba corriendo dejándonos a los dos solos.

Katniss voltea a verme y abre los ojos como platos ya que creo que se sorprendió por el golpe que tengo en el ojo que siento que está comenzando a hincharse.

- Peeta, vamos con mi madre para que te cure las heridas y te de algo para que se baje la hinchazón de tu ojo- Dice mientras comienza a arrastrarme a su casa sin dejarme protestar al respecto.

Cuando llegamos a si casa me atiende rápido las heridas ya que tenía todo preparado, lo cual quiere decir que Axel ya había venido antes y también explica la mirada de desaprobación que me dedica la madre de Katniss mientras me cura las heridas y me da las indicaciones para bajar la hinchazón de mi ojo.

Después me retiro de la casa de las Everdeen y a los pocos metros me percato de que Katniss me está siguiendo por lo que decido desacelerar el paso hasta que llega a mi lado y seguimos caminando hacia la panadería, ambos vamos en silencio hasta que ella dice, más bien pregunta.

-¿Por qué?- me paro en seco ante esa pregunta ya que no sé si me está preguntando por lo que paso hace rato o hace ya varios años, 5 para ser exactos.

-¿Por qué, qué?- pregunto para aclarar mis dudas y no cometer ninguna estupidez al momento de responderle.

_-¿Por qué me defendiste?, no es que no esté agradecida, al contrario estoy muy agradecida, si no ¿Por qué me defendiste a mí?, si nunca hemos hablado ni nada por el estilo- _ entonces es a eso a lo que se refiere.

- _Te defendí porque ya sé cómo es Axel, se los tratos que hace, tampoco puedo decir mucho de él ya que yo tampoco soy un santo, pero como le dije a él, nunca fuerzo a alguien a hacer lo que no quiere y menos si es una mujer_- respondo serio después de recordar a Katniss forcejeando con Axel para que la soltara después de que aquel estúpido quisiera forzarla.

- _Gracias, Nuevamente_- Dice para después quedarse pensando unos momentos por lo cual decido cual fue el motivo por el cual le lance los panes quemados aquella noche fría y lluviosa.

_-¿Recuerdas aquel día en el que te arroje el pan?-_ no dice nada al respecto solamente asiente con la cabeza, por lo que sigo diciendo- _Lo hice a propósito, queme aquellos panes para que mi madre decidiera no venderlos, claro, recibí un par de golpes por ello, pero no sentí nada ¿Sabes por qué?-_

-_No-_ responde en un susurro mientras agacha la cabeza avergonzada.

- _Porque lo hice para ayudar a la niña que me tiene como loco desde aquella vez que canto frente a toda la clase cuando teníamos 5 años-_ digo mientras tomo su barbilla para levantar su rostro y encontrarme con esos ojos grises que me tienen hipnotizado, o idiotizado como dice mi hermano.

Recuerdo aquel día fue el primer día de clase, también fue el día en el que mi padre me conto que estaba enamorado de su madre pero esta quedo perdidamente enamorada de un minero que con su canto hacia que las aves callaran para escucharlo.

En la clase de canto la maestra pregunto quién sabia la canción del valle e inmediatamente una niña de castaña vestida con un vestido a cuadros y dos trenzas levanto inmediatamente la mano y se paró frente a toda la clase para cantar ella al igual que su padre lograba que las aves callaran para escucharla y yo al igual que su madre quede perdidamente enamorado de ella.

También recuerdo aquel día en cómo estaba acurrucada contra ese árbol frente a la panadería esperando su inminente muerte, y como yo sin que me importara lo que mi madre fuera a decirme que me esos panes a propósito para que después me diera una cachetada y me dijera que se lo lanzara a los cerdos, pero no lo hice decidí lanzárselos a Katniss para que ella y su familia tuvieran algo que comer ese día. Me avergüenzo por la forma en que se los lance pudiendo haber ido hacia ella y dárselos en la mano, pero no lo hice por temor a que mi madre me descubriera y por temor a hablarle a Katniss.

Recordar esa escena, de cómo tenía todos sus huesos marcados y esperando su muerte bajo la lluvia hace que sienta miedo de perderla nuevamente, por lo que decido decirle lo que llevo reteniendo todos estos años.

-Te amo Katniss Everdeen-

**Hola perdón por no haber actualizado pero me quede sin inspiración pero finalmente volvió, así que comenten que les pareció y también los invito a que pasen a leer mis otras historias.**

**Besos Atte: LuciaEverdeen.**


	5. Debe ser amor

Debe de ser amor.

_**ESTA HISTORIA PARTICIPA EN EL FORO: "EL DIENTE DE LEÓN". EN EL RETO "PIDIENDO TESELAS"**_

_**ESTA DEDICADA A: "ETERNALREADER15" QUIEN PUBLICO LA IDEA Y YO ENCANTADA LA ACEPTE.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>PROV KATNISS.<strong>_

''_-Porque lo hice para ayudar a la niña que me tiene como loco desde aquella vez que canto frente a toda la clase cuando teníamos 5 años- Dice mientras me toma ligeramente de la barbilla para levantar mi rostro y mis ojos se encuentren con los suyos._

_Me sonrojo a más no poder y no digo nada ya que sus palabras me dejaron sin habla._

_-Te amo Katniss Everdeen-"_

Si sus palabras anteriores me habían dejado sin habla estas me dejan perpleja.

No creo lo que me acaba de decir, y como nunca me di cuenta quiero decir si lo descubrí mirándome un par de veces, pero apartaba inmediatamente la mirada, también recuerdo lo que sentí hace una semanas cuando lo encontré con Tania, ese sentimiento de opresión en mi pecho, lo cual me lleva a la pregunta del millón.

¿Yo también lo amo?

Nunca me había puesto a pensar en eso ya que como me he dicho mentalmente muchas veces, no pienso enamorarme, pero también me recuerdo a mí misma, que también si algún día llegaba a hacerlo sería de la persona indicada.

Eso me lleva a otra pregunta ¿Peeta Mellark es la persona indicada?, no podría responderla ahorita mismo ya que nunca hemos hablado pero siento como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida. Por lo que decido responderle.

-Yo igual, pero creo que necesitare un poco de tiempo para acostumbrarme a la idea- respondo sincera. Puedo ver una ligera esperanza pero a la vez decepción reflejada en sus ojos.

-Está bien, esperare todo el tiempo que sea necesario- me dedica una sonrisa.

-Sera mejor que me vaya ya que está anocheciendo y mi madre comenzara a preocuparse por mí, adiós- digo antes de darme media vuelta para retirarme pero él me toma de la mano y me jala para quedar frente a él.

Nos miramos a los ojos y siento como coloca una mano en mi mejilla y la acaricia con las yemas de los dedos, se siente bien por lo que inclino mi cabeza para sentir más ese contacto, siento como coloca su otra mano en la otra mejilla, para después sentir como se inclina hacia mi rostro quedando a escasos milímetros por lo que vuelvo a enderezar mi cabeza justo a tiempo para sentir como sus labios chocan contra los míos.

Es un beso suave, mejor dicho un ligero roce de nuestros labios, pero no puedo evitar que un escalofrió me recorra en la columna vertebral ya que es la primera vez que me dan un beso en los labios y nunca creí que fuera a sentirse así.

-Adiós, te veo mañana en el colegio- dice después de que nos separamos y se da media vuelta para irse a la panadería.

Cuando desaparece por la puerta, doy media vuelta para irme a mi casa instantáneamente siento como me ruborizo ya que nunca creí que fuera estar enamorada y mucho menos de Peeta, pero especialmente por el beso que acaba de darme, inconscientemente llevo la punta de mis dedos a mis labios en donde todavía siento el contacto de sus labios sobre los míos y sonrió como boba.

En ningún momento en el trayecto a mi casa la sonrisa se borró de mis labios hasta que llegue y me encontré a mi madre sentada en la sala esperándome y Prim recostada en el sillón, dormida.

-Muy bien katniss que bueno que llegaste para que me pidas explicar que es lo que sucedió, y porque Axel Trove, vino todo golpeado y una hora después llegaste junto al Peeta Mellark igualmente golpeado, ¿Acaso tú fuiste la responsable de que esos dos jóvenes se pelearan? - me dice seria mientras cruza los brazos sobre su pecho.

Suspiro resignada ya que mi madre acaba de hacer que la felicidad que tenía hace unos momentos desapareciera, recordando lo que sucedió hace unas horas.

-Te contare todo lo que sucedió, pero primero llevare a Prim a la habitación ya que no quiero que escuche si es que despierta- digo tomando a mi hermana en brazos por lo cual mi madre solo asiente.

Después de que lo hago me siento frente a mi madre la cual sigue esperando una explicación.

-Lo que sucedió fue que Axel, me ofreció un "trato", por así decirlo-

-¿Qué clase de trato?- me interrumpe.

-Me ofreció comida para nosotras durante una semana-

-¿A cambio de qué?-

-Mi virginidad- respondo en un susurro mientras bajo la mirada, avergonzada.

Escucho como ahoga un sollozo contra su mano antes de que diga.

-No hiciste ninguna tontería ¿Verdad?-

Inmediatamente levanto la mirada para contestar.

-Claro que no mamá ¿Quién me crees?, inmediatamente dije que no antes de que llegara a ofrecer más o algo por el estilo, pero el comenzó a molestarme por lo que Peeta llego a defenderme- digo omitiendo el hecho de que Axel quería forzarme a hacer algo que no quería y que estaba llorando de impotencia por todo lo que nos está sucediendo.

-Me alegro mucho, de que hayas respondido sabiamente y déjame decirte algo, el amor es algo bueno y más si es correspondido- dicho esto se retira dejándome sola y confundida gracias a esto último que dijo.

"El amor es algo bueno y más si es correspondido" no se a lo que se refiere ya que nunca la había escuchado decir algo así y nunca hemos hablado de sus sentimientos, y menos de los míos.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Los días pasan y la caza no mejora al contrario empeora y ocurre algo que es lo peor de todo la cerca esta electrificada dejándonos sin ningún lugar de donde obtener recursos por lo que estoy considerando seriamente el ir a decirle a Axel que acepto su trato pero con comida para un mes la cual racionándola bien puede durar dos.

¿Pero en qué diablos estoy pensando?, yo nunca hare algo así, prefiero vender todo lo que me sea posible con tal de conseguir comida para Prim aunque sea lo último que haga.

-¡SEÑORITA EVERDEEN!- la voz del maestro hace que salga de mis pensamientos y responda.

-Perdón maestro, es que estaba un poco distraída, ¿Qué es lo que dijo?- respondo avergonzada.

-No se preocupe señorita, lo que le dije es que su presencia es solicitada en la oficina del director- solo cierro los ojos y asiento ya que tengo miedo de que algo malo le haya sucedido a Prim, pero no quiero que nadie se dé cuenta.

Salgo del salón evitando la mirada de todos y apenas cierro la puerta salgo corriendo temiendo lo peor hasta que llego a la oficina del director y freno en seco al ver a varios agentes de la paz resguardando la puerta.

"Esto no significa nada bueno" digo para mis adentros.

-¿Quién es usted?, ¿Qué es lo que quiere?- Dice uno de los agentes apenas se percata de mi presencia.

-Katniss Everdeen, vengo porque el maestro me dijo que solicitaban mi presencia aquí- dicho esto el agente le dice algo a otro que no alcanzo a escuchar pero después desaparece por la puerta.

Después de un par de minutos vuelve a aparecer y dice.

-Señorita Everdeen, por favor sígame- hago lo que dice ya que no quiero terminar con un tiro en la cabeza o algo parecido.

Me conduce por un largo pasillo hasta que llegamos a una puerta de color café chocolate, la cual las pocas veces que había venido, dos para ser exacta, nunca la había visto.

-La esperan dentro de la habitación- Dice el agente antes de retirarse.

Al abrir la puerta me encuentro con el Presidente Snow.

_**FIN PROV KATNISS.**_

_**PROV PEETA.**_

"_-Te amo katniss Everdeen-" _por fin decidí confesarle mis sentimientos hacia ella y no creo que sea el mejor momento pero no creo que vuelva a tener una oportunidad como esta en la vida así que tengo que aprovecharla.

Ella se queda pensando por unos minutos y la idea de que ella vaya a rechazarme me cruza por la cabeza, pero me recuerdo a mí mismo que es probable que no y más por la "famita" que me cargo, así que respetare su opinión, si dice que no y decide irse con alguien más lo aceptare con tal de que sea feliz aunque no sea conmigo y pero fuera lo que fuera por que fuera conmigo.

"_-Yo igual, pero creo que necesitare un poco de tiempo para acostumbrarme a la idea-" _Sonrio ante su respuesta, pero tampoco puedo evitar mostrar un poco de decepción ya que no está al cien por ciento segura y no quiero obligarla a sentir algo que no quiere por lo que le respondo.

"_-Está bien, esperare todo el tiempo que sea necesario-" _me dedica una sonrisa a modo de respuesta antes de decir.

"_-Sera mejor que me vaya ya que está anocheciendo y mi madre comenzara a preocuparse por mí, adiós-" _dicho esto se da media vuelta para retirarse, pero no quiero que se vaya por lo cual la tomo de la mano y hago que dé la vuelta para quedar frente a frente.

Nos dedicamos a vernos a los ojos por no sé cuánto tiempo, demasiado para ser verdad, por lo que decido comprobarlo, coloco una mano en su mejilla y compruebo que esto no es un sueño al contrario es más que real y lo compruebo más al sentir como ella apoya más su mejilla contra mi mano, por lo que decido hacerlo aún más que verdadero. Coloco mi otra mano en su otra mejilla, y hago lo que nunca creí posible.

Inclino mi cabeza hacia la suya y siento como ella endereza su cabeza antes que mis labios toquen los suyos, solamente es un roce entre nuestros labios, pero se siente como si fuera más, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera porque por fin, es con ella quien llevo esperando desde los 5 años.

"_-Adiós, te veo mañana en el colegio-" _Le digo después de que nos separamos y me doy media vuelta para ir a la panadería antes de que mi madre se entere de que llego tarde y me dé una buena regañada.

Cuando entro me encuentro a Will recargado contrala pared con una sonrisa de superioridad dibujada en su rostro y dice.

-Vaya veo que por fin el inútil de mi hermanito por fin decidió declarársele a la chica que ama-

-Cállate Will no es te tu incumbencia- digo empujándolo para que se quite de mi camino.

-oh, claro que si lo es- dice jalándome del hombro para quedar frente a el- porque llevas más de once años enamorado de esa chica y once años desde que te he tenido que aguantar de esa manera así que no seas llorica y dime que paso- vuelvo a soltarme de su agarre para irme, pero vuelve a hacer lo mismo.

-Está bien, no es de mi incumbencia pero por lo menos dime que te sucedió en el ojo- dice señalándolo, pero no digo nada.

-¿Fue por ella verdad?-

-sí- respondo bajo la mirada

- wow, sí que estas perdidamente enamorado hermanito- solo ruedo los ojos- pero cual fue el verdadero motivo-

-No te lo voy a decir- respondo irritado.

-Bueno dime que de perdido tú fuiste el que gano- mueve las manos exasperado de que no le quiere decir nada.

-Claro, no es más que obvio, tengo que aguantar los golpes que nuestra madre me da y esquivar los que tú me has querido dar y te he regresado así que estoy más que preparado-

-Me alegro de que de algo hayan servido todos estos años en los cuales siempre hemos peleado a golpes- vuelve a decir con una sonrisa de superioridad y sube a su habitación.

Yo voy a la mía y me acuesto con una sonrisa, y me duermo pensando en Katniss aquella niña que se robó mi corazón hace muchos años atrás.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

><p><strong>Hola aquí estoy actualizando después de una semana desaparecida pero es que he tenido varios problemas los cuales se están solucionando poco a poco.<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo así que no olviden comentar que les pareció.**

**Besos Atte: LuciaEverdeen.**


	6. Trato

Trato.

_**ESTA HISTORIA PARTICIPA EN EL FORO: "EL DIENTE DE LEÓN". EN EL RETO "PIDIENDO TESELAS"**_

_**ESTA DEDICADA A: "ETERNALREADER15" QUIEN PUBLICO LA IDEA Y YO ENCANTADA LA ACEPTE.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>POV KATNISS.<strong>_

"_Al abrir la puerta me encuentro con el Presidente Snow."_

Abro los ojos sorprendida ya que no es común encontrar al presidente Snow en los distritos y mucho menos en los colegios hablando con una sola estudiante. Por lo cual no puede significar nada bueno.

-Buenos días Señorita Everdeen, tome asiento por favor- dice mientras señala la silla que esta frente al escritorio en el que está sentado.

Hago lo que dice, mientras digo.

-Buenos días, señor presidente- de pronto un silencio sepulcral inunda la sala.

Siento su mirada sobre mí y para no parecer nerviosa pero tampoco retarlo miro un punto inexistente al lado de su cabeza.

-Se preguntara porque solicite su presencia en estos momentos ¿Verdad?- dice sonriendo y siento como el olor de su aliento, que es una mezcla de sangre y rosas, llega a mis fosas nasales, provocándome nauseas.

-Sí, si no es mucha molestia me gustaría saber el ¿Por qué? De su petición para hablar conmigo ya que solamente soy una insignificante chica de la veta- respondo seria.

El ríe ante mi comentario para después responder.

-Pues es que quería ofrecerle un trato- Me tenso ante esa frase ya que me recuerda a lo que me dijo Axel hace unos días atrás- pero no crea que es algo malo, es algo que no solo la beneficiaría a usted y a su familia sino también a todo el distrito doce-

Me le quedo viendo esperando que sea una broma de mal gusto y que de un momento a otro vengan unos agentes de la paz pare detenerme por cazar y vender ilegalmente, o algo por el estilo.

El presidente Snow Ignora mi mirada para después decir.

-Como usted sabrá el distrito 12 no ha tenido un vencedor desde hace 25 años, el cual es Haymitch Abernathy, el cual no ayuda mucho que digamos para mejorar la imagen del distrito ante el Capitolio y los otros distritos-

Y es cierto ya que en todas las cosechas Haymitch aparece borracho y diciendo incoherencias, mientras que cuando está en el distrito se la pasa en su casa encerrado emborrachándose, las únicas veces en las que se le ve sobrio es cuando va al quemador a comprar más licor.

-Y gracias a que he escuchado que usted y su familia están pasando por momentos difíciles quisiera darle una especie de apoyo económico, a cambio de que usted ayude a mejorar la imagen del distrito-

Pienso acerca del trato y en qué consistirá ya que no solo me beneficiara a mi sino a todo el distrito.

-También he escuchado que usted tiene una voz hermosa por lo cual quiero ofrecerle el siguiente trato: "Si usted acompaña a los vencedores durante la gira de la victoria para cantar en cada distrito, también en el capitolio cuando sea requerido, a cambio le daré una remuneración económica cada mes, lo cual equivaldría a la mitad de lo que se le da a un vencedor, y en lugar de darle una casa le ofrezco que pueda evitar que usted y otras tres personas participen en la cosecha de los juegos, y a su distrito se les darán despensas cada mes como si tuvieran un vencedor más, pero quiero aclarar que esto es solamente durante el tiempo que este viva, si desgraciadamente algún día llega a morir todos estos beneficios serán revocados inmediatamente " así que señorita Everdeen, ¿Tenemos un trato?- me extiende su mano para dar por cerrado el trato.

Pienso en que probablemente el mismo mando electrificar la cerca para que acepte su trato sin Objeciones, cosa que logró ya que voy a aceptarlo ya que no solo podre tener dinero suficiente para mantener a mi familia sino que también Prim y yo también estaremos exentas de la cosecha.

Así que tomo su mano mientras digo.

-Trato hecho-

Sonríe cuando lo hago cosa que me perece extraña y me da un mal presentimiento pero no lo demuestro.

-Está bien señorita Everdeen, entonces aquí tiene el primer pago por su servicio- dice tendiéndome una bolsita con unas 150 monedas la cual servirán para alimentar a mi familia por tres meses, pero me recuerdo que en un mes más me volverán a dar más dinero, por lo que creo que es demasiado por lo que ayudare a todos los que pueda.-Espero que se suficiente para que su familia pueda comer y que usted logre su peso necesario y recupere su forma, dos semanas antes de la gira de la victoria, porque tiene que ir al capitolio, para que el estilista del distrito le confeccione sus atuendos y posteriormente acompañe a la vencedora del distrito uno en su gira de la victoria -

Me sonrojo ante ese comentario.

-Sí señor, es suficiente, y espero lograrlo antes de esa fecha-

-Una pregunta más señorita Everdeen ¿Quiénes van a estar libres de la cosecha de los juegos del hambre?- dice mientras saca una libreta y una pluma.

Medito su pregunta ya que tengo que pensar seriamente en quienes van a estarlo, después de un par de minutos digo.

-Primrose Everdeen- digo porque obviamente no iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad para liberar a Prim de la cosecha.

-Por supuesto, ante todo hay que proteger primero a los hermanos menores- no dejo que ese comentario me afecte ya que sé que si le contesto mal o algo por el estilo me puede ir mal, pero muy mal

-Rory Hawthorne- sé que Gale se enojara porque le quiera dar dinero a su familia pero estará más que agradecido porque Rory no tenga que enfrentarse a la cosecha al igual que Prim.

No se me ocurre nadie más así que no digo nada más, pensando en alguien a quien quiera proteger de la cosecha, no tengo más familiares y ningún otro hermano de Gale tiene la edad suficiente para salir cosechado.

-Veo que no hay nadie más, así que espero que este trato nos beneficie a los dos- dice.

-y Peeta Mellark- respondo antes de que guarde la libreta y ya no haya marcha atrás.

_**FIN POV KATNISS.**_

_**POV PEETA.**_

Los días pasan y ni katniss, ni yo hemos dicho nada al respecto de lo que paso aquella noche, pero eso no es lo que me preocupa, lo que me preocupa es que cada día la veo más delgada y decida aceptar la oferta de Axel, ya que el muy pendejo está diciendo a todo el colegio que en unos días más terminara acostándose con katniss, lo cual hace que me den ganas de ir a volver a darle otra paliza, pero sé que no tiene sentido ya que no creo a katniss de rebajarse hasta ese nivel, o bueno eso creo.

Mientras camino por la plaza en camino en la panadería pienso en que Hoy le diré a mi padre que le ofrezca trabajo para que por lo menos pueda ganar un poco de dinero honradamente.

Estoy perdido en mis pensamientos hasta que siento que alguien me toca el hombro volteo, para ver de quien se trata y me doy cuenta de que es un agente de la paz, de no más de 25 años, espero y que Axel no haya ido a quejarse por. Lo que le hice y ahora quieran detenerme o algo por el estilo.

Pero no es así.

-Buenas tardes joven, solamente quería hacerle una encuesta que el Presidente Snow está pidiendo que hagamos a todos los habitantes del distrito- dice mientras saca una hoja y una pluma.

-Buenas tardes, claro no hay problema- respondo cortésmente.

-Solamente es una pregunta, la cual es ¿Quién es la/el mejor cantante en todo el distrito?, no se preocupe por responder ya que la encuesta es anónima-

Apenas termina la pregunta mi mente inmediatamente formula una respuesta.

Katniss Everdeen.

Desde que supe como era su voz y que podía lograr que los Sinsajos callaran solamente para escucharla y después repetir la melodía, sé que ella es la mejor cantante que he escuchado en mi vida aunque solamente haya sido una vez hace 11 años aún recuerdo como es su voz cuando entona una canción y sé que no soy el único que piensa eso ya que según he escuchado era común escucharla a ella junto con su padre cantar cuando iban al quemador a comprar y vender.

Aunque no sé porque están preguntando esto, pero no me da buena espina, pero a pesar de eso respondo.

-Katniss Everdeen- digo seriamente.

-Wow, creo que esa chica debe de tener una voz maravillosa ya que la mayoría de las personas a las que he encuestado han dicho su nombre- dice inconscientemente, luego se da cuenta de su error, por lo que dice avergonzado- Perdón por decir eso en voz alta, se supone que no debía de saber eso- rio ante su comentario.

-No se preocupe, y no me sorprende saber que las mayoría haya dicho eso ya que como lo supone, ella tiene una voz maravillosa- digo sinceramente ya que su voz es maravillosa.

-Espero algún día tener el honor de escucharla, bueno muchas gracias por participar en la encuesta-

-Yo también espero tener el honor de escucharla nuevamente, y no hay de que- respondo antes de retirarme a la panadería.

Hablo con mi padre sobre la idea de que le ofrezca trabajo a Katniss, la cual el acepta animadamente, poniendo como excusa de que necesitamos más ayuda ya que él y mi madre ya están viejos, pero sé que no es cierto ya que él sabe sobre mis sentimientos hacia katniss y ha visto como han estado pasando hambre ella y su familia, también sé que aún tiene sentimientos sobre la madre de katniss y quiere aprovechar esta oportunidad para ayudarla.

Al día siguiente espero hasta la hora de salida para decirle a katniss sobre la propuesta de trabajo, pero mi plan no sale como esperaba.

De pronto Llega una de las secretarias del director a decirle algo al maestro que no alcanzo a escuchar para después retirarse.

-Señorita Everdeen, se solicita su presencia en la oficina del director- dice viendo directamente a katniss la cual esta concentrada garabateando algo en su cuaderno

"_-¡SEÑORITA EVERDEEN!-" _Grita el maestro provocando que ella salte en su asiento sorprendida, al parecer estaba distraída.

"_-Perdón maestro, es que estaba un poco distraída, ¿Qué es lo que dijo?-" _responde avergonzada, confirmando mis sospechas.

"_-No se preocupe señorita, lo que le dije es que su presencia es solicitada en la oficina del director-"_ solamente cierra los ojos y asiente, para después levantarse bajo la mirada de todos los dela clase, incluido yo, sobre ella, hasta que llega a la puerta y sale por la misma, apenas sale, el maestro sigue con la clase, por la ventana veo como katniss sale corriendo en dirección de la oficina del director.

Después de eso no vuelvo a verla en todo el día, por lo que no pude ofrecerle el trabajo y dejándome con una pregunta rondando en mi cabeza.

¿Para qué tenía que ir a la oficina del director?

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Hola perdón por la tardanza pero es que estoy haciendo unos trámites relacionados con mi escuela lo cual me quita mucho tiempo, pero bueno eso no importa, ya van varios que me preguntan que cuando subiré la continuación de "Sinsajo ¿qué pasaría si algo fuera diferente?" y les recuerdo que la subiré cuando termine esta, ya solo le quedan cuatro capítulos así que no se desesperen, lo más seguro es que la termine en un lapso de 1 semana ½ a dos semanas.**

**No olviden comentar que les pareció.**

**Besos Atte: LuciaEverdeen.**


End file.
